Toot Toot! (album)
"Toot Toot!" is the 9th Wiggles album, first released in 1998. It won the 1998 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on October 17, 1998. Tracklist Note: The North American CD and cassette did not include tracks 9 or 12. #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car 2:22 #Look Both Ways 1:42 #Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) 1:24 #Food Poem 0:12 #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) 2:08 #John Bradlelum 1:14 #Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story 0:56 #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! 2:13 #Bathtime 2:09 #Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today 2:00 #Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes 2:23 #Silver Bells That Ring In The Night 2:12 #Zardo Zap 2:41 #Henry the Octopus 1:26 #Move Your Arms Like Henry 1:49 #Do the Wiggle Groove 2:18 #Balla Balla Intro 0:15 #Balla Balla Bambina - 2:10 #I Climb Ten Stairs 1:13 #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog 1:22 #Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango 1:04 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) 1:55 #Rocket 1:50 #Officer Beaple's Dance 1.41 #Let's Have A Ceili 2:04 Release Dates * Australia (original): February 10, 1998 * Australia (re-release): 1999 * America (original): December 20, 2000 * America (re-release): June 24, 2003 Personnel The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Lead Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Kevin Bennett, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Tony Douglass • Bass: Murray Cook Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry, Paul Hester • Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay • Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke Recorded at Festival and Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley CD package design by Glulietta Pellascio, Designxbent Sampler Version In the US, a 3 song sampler CD of Toot Toot! was sold with some copies of Wiggly Play Time. The sampler was in a cardboard slipcase, and it featured the cover art similar to the US VHS and DVD, rather than the US album art. see here Trivia *One of the photos is from The Wiggles (TV Series 1). In it, it shows The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. The original cover shows an animated version of Dorothy at her garden. * The song Henry the Octopus was re-recorded and rewritten for this album. * For some reason, Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards for this album. *The song Quack Quack is now changed to Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on his Pirate Ship. *All of the songs were recorded in 1997. *The 1998 versions of Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) appear on the The 1998 edition of the Wiggle Time! video. * During the production of the this album, The Wiggles invited Paul Hester to record drum tracks for songs. * The Wiggles titled the song "Silver Bell" as "Silver Bells That Ring in the Night". *Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) first appeared in Wiggledance!. *Most of the songs (except for "Silver Bells That Ring In The Night" and "Henry the Octopus") are credited under "Wiggly Tunes", something that would become prominent in albums in later years. * This is the only album where Paul Hester plays the drums whereas Tony Douglass plays the guitar. * This is the last album where Kevin Bennett provides the backing vocals. * Mark Punch debuts on this album. * Look Both Ways adapts The Cockroaches' song "Dr Richmond". *This is the last album to have John Field's name credited before Murray's. *This is the only album to have Dominic Lindsay's name credited before Murray's. *This is the first album that Dominic Lindsay writes songs. *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals, although they are for the backing vocals. *On Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?), All the dialogue such as for Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus were split between the left and right channels instead of it being in the center. *On Balla Balla Bambina and We're Dancing with Wags the Dog, the backing vocals were in the center instead of being in either the left or right channels. *Despite Bathtime and Silver Bells That Ring In The Night not being included in the North American CD or cassette, they are available still available on digital versions.*The North American booklet shows cartoon pictures of The Wiggles and their friends' heads. *In the North American back cover, trademark symbols were added to the Wiggly Friends' names in Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?), Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story and Henry the Octopus, while on the disc and booklet a trademark symbol was added to We're Dancing With Wags The Dog. *The transcript for Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story was added in the North American version. *The info was made, but it had accidentally said 22 songs, while the album said 25 songs. Goofs *On Page 1, 4, and 8 of the 1998 booklet, John Field's name is removed from the song credits of Look Both Ways, Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!, and Do the Wiggle Groove. *In the back cover, A bracket was added at the end of Anthony Field's name for Henry the Octopus. *In the booklet on the song list, Wiggly Tunes wasn't spaced after Greg Page's name for Do the Wiggle Groove. *In the 1998 booklet, Alfonso Rinaldi's last name was misspelled as "Renaldo". *In the 1999 re-release and North American booklets, Alfonso Rinaldi's last name was misspelled as "Renaldi". *In the North American booklet, Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes was misspelled as Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes. *In the 2003 booklet, Jeff Field who is the Lighting Assistant for TV Series 1 was credited on Look Both Ways, Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food), Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! and Do the Wiggle Groove instead of John Field, though it was more likely a conflation of John Field's and Jeff Fatt's names. *In the North American booklet, Dominic Lindsay was credited for lyrics in Let's Have a Ceili though no lyrics we're heard. *The original North American back cover erroneously states "first published in Australia in 1996" even though it was actually released in 1998. Presumably this information was copied over from Wake Up Jeff!, released around the same time. The 2003 cover states "First published in 2002 in Australia" as all re-releases from Koch did, as they copied information over from Wiggle Bay. Category:Wiggles albums Category:1998 Category:1998 albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Series 1 Albums Category:Series 2 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles